brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.6-Aresnergal
Brick!Club 1.3.6. CHAPITRE OÙ L’ON S’ADORE Favourite I love you too much why are you such a minor character. Plus I got the feeling we’re not really supposed to like her ? Considering she’s basically, you know… Doing the same stuff the dudes are doing with screwing around for the fun of it (except she’s a woman) ? Oh well, SORRY HUGO I DON’T CARE ABOUT HOW DEPRAVED SHE MIGHT BE FOR YOUR TIME, I like her. I won’t say too much about the “calling your lover by his last name thing” because this is a book where you have a married couple among the MAIN characters who’ve been together for years and still mostly call each other “wife” “husband” “monsieur” and stuff and yup I’m talking about the Thénardier. I’m not sure why Victor Hugo doesn’t give first names to some of his characters when it forces him to have them talk to each other in WEIRD ways. Just grab a calendar and give them any first name, gee. And yeah Blachevelle is kind of assholish to ask that and then being happy about the answer when he knows he’s going to leave. Even though Favourite’s not being honest there anyway. I love how she and Dahlia manage to talk about that without being heard, I mean I know sometimes when you’re many at the table with several topic of conversation you’re not really hearing the others but I dunno it’s a little weird. But it’s good ! Because it’s Favourite talking and not Tholomyès ! That will be the next chapter. Anyway Favourite mostly resent Blachevelle for being stingy which makes me think maybe her dad really doesn’t give her that much money. Or maybe just enough for one person but not enough for the parasitic mom. She also already picked her next boyfriend, apparently, who’s an actor or something with WEIRD pick-ups line. I mean really, the glove thing ? Wut ? She’s depressed though because the weather sucks the butter is expensive and she can’t find beans on the market. I’m guessing it’s just part of her problems and having an invasive mom and probably feeling judged by everyone for her choices in life is also depressing. Even though expensive butter really sucks. I mean butter is an important ingredient in lots of stuff and plus it goes well on bread. I like cheese better though, but butter is more helpful if you want to grease a pan and why is this about cooking I don’t even know how to cook. Next Time : Tholomyès goes on rant even stupider than mine. And foreshadows his own level of assholishness. Commentary Pilferingapples …I hereby declare all Hugo’s nameless characters are named Jean. ALL OF THEM. Though the women sometimes spell it Jeanne. BUTTER IS REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT, it’s more than just greasing a pan, fat is essential, do you know about Rabbit Starvation? because it is GRIM STUFF and also if butter is expensive you can bet cheese is EVEN MORE SO and just I care too much about food in this chapter.